Two Champions
by chosenfire28
Summary: When Spike dies in the Hellmouth he leaves Buffy all alone, or does he.PREGNANCY. Buffy finds out he's back when a new evil threatens the world and will she tell Spike about his Infant twin sons.
1. Gone

**Chapter 1- Gone**

**Buffy gazed at the gaping crater that used to be Sunnydale. The tears were **

**streaming down her face in silent waves. 'Buffy we won" Faiths voice echoed **

**happily from behind her. Buffy turned to face her former enemy and now ally. **

**The oldest and most powerful Slayer's face was grim and reflected in grief. 'But **

**at what cost" her voice said savagely the overwhelming pain she was in came to **

**surface in her eyes. 'A handful of disillusioned girls" remembering those new **

**slayers who had died. She turned to Xander and her face softened 'Anya". Her **

**body sifted back to stare at the remains of Sunnydale. 'Buffy" Willow said softly **

**coming forward to stand by her friend. 'We still won and its over" her face **

**glowed with a new confidence and control. Buffy's eyes wandered into the **

**distance. Her voice started to crack as she whispered 'Spike didn't make it out. **

**I told him it was finished, I told him I loved him, and I held his hand as he **

**started to burn up." At the end of her speech she started to cry. Dawn was **

**crying hysterically while Faith and Andrew tried to comfort her. Willow and **

**Xander wrapped their arms around Buffy in a tight hug. They better than **

**anyone understood what it was like to lose someone you loved completely.**


	2. Discoveries Part 1

**Chapter 2- Discoveries part 1**

"**Why is he back" Angel paced back and forth across his office floor. "Well from **

**what I've been able to discover his work on this plane is not completed and **

**when he died the necklace trapped his essence and the blood of his grandsire, **

**you, released it" Wesley deduced. Angel slumped in his chair defeated. He **

**really did not want to deal with this right now. Cordelia was in a coma, he was in **

**charge of an evil law firm, and his son Connor had taken off to England to get **

**some space from his over protective vampire father. Now his least favorite and **

**much despised bleach blond grandchilde was in his firm demanding a job to **

**avoid a certain blond Slayer. Angel still remembered vividly the night he had **

**given Buffy that necklace to save the world. He had asked her if she was in love **

**with Spike because he could smell him all over her and she had told him she **

**was. Now Spike was back and determined to hide the fact that he was back at all **

**cost, including Angel's sanity. He had decided that it would be best if Buffy **

**could have some kind of a normal life. "Tell him he's hires" Angel growled to **

**Wesley. Angel took out a sleek black cell phone and pressed a button. He just **

**needed to get used to the fact that he was no longer the most important vampire **

**in Buffy's life. Even if she did believe Spike was dead not that he was to eager **

**for her to know anyways. "Hey, Connor so how is England?" Angel wanted to **

**stay in touch with his son and this was the only way. A while later he hung up the **

**phone disappointed, Connor planned on staying a couple months longer.**


	3. Discoveries Part 2

Two Champions By chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, Angel set season 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS, and so forth and so forth. That credit goes to Joss, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others.

AN: I am really sorry for how long it has taken to update this story and if anybody actually reads this thank you for waiting so long. I guess I forgot about this fic and I apologize for being lazy.

Chapter 3 Discoveries Part 2

Buffy closed her eyes against the unrelenting nausea clenching her teeth, she would not puke again, she would not puke again. She hated being sick.

"Buffy are you okay?" Dawn asked softly her voice coming through the closed door of the private upstairs bathroom.

After the collapse of Sunnydale they had got back on the bus and in the middle of the night had arrived at the Hyperion, finding it abandoned and a note on the door saying Angel Investigations could now be reached at the offices of Wolfram and Hart.

Buffy had been too exhausted and heartbroken to deal with the apparent news that Angel had joined with the evil law firm he had been fighting since he had got to L.A

They had stayed long enough to get medical attention for those who were more seriously injured and for Giles to take control of the Watcher's Council, for the Watcher's that had survived the First's extermination had been all to willing to get behind the people who had taken down the threat, for the moment.

Once everyone was well enough to fly a private jet had been arranged to take them to England where the Scoobies had been more than willing to throwing themselves into rebuilding the Watcher's Council to block out their own pain.

Xander had taken off to Africa for a couple of weeks under the pretense of searching for the harder to find Slayers. He had needed distance and time to heal. When he had got back, along with a new physique, he had been in possession of two fully functioning eyes thanks to an ancient demon.

Xander had told her the same demon was the one who had restored Spike's soul.

Willow and Kennedy had left for Brazil and not even a week had passed before Willow returned alone. Kennedy had wanted to have fun when Willow had wanted to rest and away from the Hellmouth they were incompatible.

Faith had sent Wood off to New York telling him it had been fun but she wasn't ready to settle down yet, and when she was it wouldn't be with him.

Dawn had enrolled in a close by college and managed to juggle classes and her new lessons as a Watcher. She was determined to be involved in every aspect of the new Council and Giles had confided in Buffy that he would give Dawn the training she needed to one day take over.

Even Andrew had made a place for himself among their wacky group and sometimes when the pain became to much Buffy would seek him out just to get a laugh or even get annoyed because for a moment she could forget.

Buffy had tried to move on, she really had. But everyday she was reminded of what she had lost and the time she had wasted. She was glad that her friends and family had ended up together, because she really didn't think she could do this alone.

"Come in Dawn." Buffy said softly closing her eyes and preparing herself.

"So your still sick?" Dawn asked her concerned "Its been like two weeks."

"I know." Buffy smiled sadly. "Can you get the gang together in the library, I have some news, good news I hope and it will be better if I tell everyone at once."

Dawn studied her for a moment and said simply "Okay."

"So what's up Buff?" Xander yawned having been woke up by the youngest Summers. He had been about to just go back to sleep and ignore the Dawnster, having just got back from an all-nighter with the mini Slayers, but she had told him she thought something was wrong with Buffy so he had forgone sleep to make sure one of his bestest buds was okay. He couldn't lose anyone else in his life.

Buffy faced them wringing her hands.

Giles held a book in his hands, having been doing some reading in his free time, when the library, reminiscent of old times, had become the sight of a Scooby meeting.

Willow had teleported over from the meeting she was having with a new Slayer and her parents and the roots of her hair where still white but quickly returning to their natural red tones.

Faith had just ended a class with the wannabes and was still in her sports bra and spandex shorts, something Xander eyes kept straying to.

Andrew was bouncing up and down in his seat excited about whatever had brought them together in such a haste and at his antics Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So…" Buffy began nervously pacing "I really don't know how this happened, well I do know how this happened but I don't know why cause its not suppose to happen cause vampires are technically dead so this isn't suppose to happen and Spike is the only one I've been with in years so its not suppose to be possible."

"Buffy breath." Xander told her softly having experience with Willow's babbling "and slow down."

"Yeah." Dawn smiled nervously "What is it?"

Buffy looked at their expectant faces and dove in "I'm pregnant, by Spike."

It was funny how their reactions were just like she had imagined them. With a dear lord Giles began to clean his glasses, Willow looked really pale, Xander resembled a fish, Faith stood up straighter and smirked, and Dawn and Andrew had equal expressions of glee on their faces. When it came to some things the people she loved most could be extremely predictable.

Buffy reaffirmed that belief when Giles , after asking her if she was sure, replaced his glasses, "We must research this immediately." 


End file.
